The Dream the became Reality
by vintagedetroitluv
Summary: I never thought I would meet Justin Bieber. Ecspecially when i couldn't get tickets to his sold out concert in my town. Little did i know that Justin would find me. that was the day my life completely changed, now Five years later will it be love?


22:20

Prologue: My name is Ashley star. You may have heard of me before, oh who am I kidding I know you've heard of me. I mean every freaking day my name and face are plastered all over tmz, mtv, twitter, YouTube… you name it, you'll see me, usually next to the one and only Justin Bieber…. but if you've lived under a rock your whole life I'll give you the sixty seconds version. I'm 26 years old, 5'8, have blonde and black hair that rests just around the middle of my back. Most men say I'm pretty damn sexy, with Beyonce type curves and Avril skin color. Some say they notice my bright blue eyes first, others, mostly men say that my full lips and rather large breasts call to them before anything else. The family I keep surrounding me at all times will say I'm funny and loud… shy is just not my thing, which comes in handy in the business I find myself in these days. I keep my crew close to me and once your in your in for life. I'm an artist in every sense of the word.. If I'm not in the studio or on a stage, I'm working on my latest portrait or painting. On the down low, my best friend is famous. Yep if you haven't guessed it already, your slow…. Yep my bestie is Justin Bieber. I guess he's more like a little brother to me ever since I started touring with him 5 years ago. But now in the year 2015 me and jb are pretty much inseparable.. But more on that later.

Amanda Martin: aka my best friend since my freshman, her junior year of high school. Amanda's 28 years old, 5'8, has naturally blonde-ish red hair that rest just below her shoulders. Her curves are slightly less pronounced then mine, which putting it mot so nice, she's got average size boobs and a crazy flat stomach (lol well I guess that's still nice…) I love her to death and besides Justin she has been the only one there for me through it all. She's very opinionated and loud, speaks her mind and can be bitchy some times. She has her own psychology practice and also has her own clothing line called "love me… NOT!". She's just pretty much awesome, she's the closest thing to a sister that I've ever had. Which brings me to her daughter.

Ava Lynn martin: Amanda's daughter, my goddaughter. I tend to call her my niece and she calls me aunty Ashley and Justin uncle justy.. (we'll explain that later too). Ava is 6 ½ and is already a head turner with the boys. She has waist length blonde ringlets and bright blue eyes. She crazy smart for her age and understands situations that a child her age should not but I guess that comes with having a famous aunt and uncle.

Amanda Lynn aka Mandi: Is 21, 5'3, has golden brown wavy hair, with a more petite version of my curves. Mandi is like a little sister to me and has been with me from the beginning. Mandi's shy and tends to be on the mellow side, except when the music comes on. You'll find her dancing around like a crazy person.

Justin drew bieber: If you don't know who he is you have lived under a rock you whole life! Go Google him… lol

**** other characters will be introduced through out the story..

Chapter 1:

It all started off with a dream and is turning into a lifetime….

I open the door and walk into the house after a really long day at the L.A. office. I never saw myself as the corporate type but lately it's been happening more and more lately. It's kind of a bummer because my creativity is getting put on the back burner, but sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. I'd rather it be me then Justin. Yes I mean Justin Bieber, the one and only.. The house I just walked into is Mine, Justin's, and Amanda's (my besty since like 9th grade). We've been in this house for like two years, since may-ish 2013. Our house is of course huge. It's nestled away in a quaint little gated community in San Clemente California, which is about an hour, or 45 minutes the way me and jb drive, outside of LA. I always dreamed of living here and being neighbors with Ryan Sheckler. It's unreal that I am and Ryan is one of Justin's best friends, mine too. Walking up to our house you can tell we are rich, there's no hiding it. Which it should show considering for rock stars and a pretty damn prestigious physiologist to the stars live there. When you walk through our front door to the left is the living room and to the right the den/ office, which is pretty much Amanda's space. Also on the main floor is the gigantic kitchen and special occasion dinning room, which we never rally use except when our parents come to visit. Ava and Amanda's rooms are also on the first floor, tucked away toward the back of the house. Right next to the kitchen in the stairs to go down stairs where the movie theatre and game room is. When I say game room I mean actual half basketball court and attached what me and Justin call the "fun zone". (alcohol was involved in the naming of that room) on the second floor is the studio, across from that my room and Justin's next to mine along with bathroom on each side. The third floor is where mine and Justin's office is ,which we never use and the 4 guest bedrooms. Those however get used an awful lot, for thing I don't want to think about! The back yard is huge and that's my favorite part of the house. With a huge 9-foot pool, tennis court, basketball court and huge playground for Ava. Which tends to get used by us adults on drunken nights! May a games of tag have been played on that playground! When I first decided to move out of my apartment in down town Los Angeles Ryan told me about a house up the street from him that was for sale. I of course jumped at the chance and jb got on board. Justin is like a little brother to me and it just made since to buy a house together since we lived at each other's anyway. Yah I know what your thinking, why would you be with your lil brother 24/7 if your not fucking him. I'm not I promise, with me and Justin it's just different I guess there's really no way explain our relationship. Sometimes we don't even understand it, we just go with it! Just as I got into the kitchen to grab a Fiji out of the fridge I hear Amanda's voice scolding Ava for something not know to me. "in the kitchen" I yell in their direction. I thought I'd have some time to myself today but I guess not. Amanda comes in to the kitchen with a frown on her face. "what did you do today?" I ask Ava. "yah Ava tell aunty Ashley what you did today, I'm sure she'll love to hear about it!" Ava just looks at me not wanting to start but deciding it's better to just get it over with. " well you know that girl Tracy I told you about? (I just nodded) well at recess today she was talking about you and uncle Justin and I got really mad at her!" I looked at Amanda and could tell that was not it. "what did she say Ava? And why are you in trouble?" I asked squatting down to her level. "she said that her mom said that there's no way in hell that you and uncle Justin aren't fucking in our pretty little mansion with all our pretty little things in our pretty little pop star bubble. That you two were full of shit about the whole brother sister thing!" I just sat there in shock and looked at Amanda, she just nodded. Ava continued " so I told her she was a know nothing twit and I punched her and broke her nose!" she fell silent and I just stared at her trying not to laugh as she stood there with her hand on her hip looking like a spitting image of her mother, my best friend. I was silent for a moment waiting for the laughter to subside within. "Ava first of all where did you here that langue from and second you know better then to react over something like that. You know your aunty and uncle love you right?" "right" "and that uncle Justin is my little brother and has been since you were tiny?" "yah I know but she just made me so mad, I'm sorry.. I know you and uncle justy don't do that stuff!" she put a big smile on her face. I just got up and put my hands up in front of me " it's all your Amanda" I said. "Ava go to your room and I'll be there in 10 minutes, you better have a good punishment ready." Ava sulked down the hallway to her room dragging her book bag behind her. "I still can't believe a 6 and a half year old can come up with this stuff! God like mother like daughter!" I sad to Amanda as we walk into the day room off the kitchen that was still completely empty except for a couple beanbags and a plasma screen TV. "you need to get your little bro bieber to do something with this room." Amanda states and we both start laughing. We laugh so hard at the fact of everything that has just happened that I don't even hear Justin come down the main staircase. "what do I need to do? And I'm NOT HER LITTLE BROTHER!" he says rather forcefully at the end. Holy shit where did he come from? I didn't see he range rover in the drive way, damn it I thought I was alone, I think to myself. Punching him lightly in the arm I start laughing again… "yes you are biebs" I say ruffling his hair just to piss him off. Me and Amanda continue to laugh for no reason other then to piss Justin off. He just rolls his eyes and mumbles something under his breath. I just ignore him when scooter walks in. (as in scooter Braun, mine and Justin's manager and my boyfriend.) "who else is here?" I say throwing my hands up in the air dramatically. Scooter just walks by to the fridge. "hi to you to babe!" I say sarcastically. He laughs and I give him a little peck, which turns into a bit of an intense kiss….. we hear someone clear their throat, which makes me, smile into the kiss and pull away. I turn around to see that Amanda and Justin have disappeared and I hear the front door open. I look around with a confused look on my face. Scooter laughs and walks back into the kitchen. I start to tell him to get me a beer but am interrupted by Kristy, one of Amanda's friend's daughters. (Kristy is 16, 5'2, slim build short black hair and a girly girl to the extreme!) she plops down into one of the bar stools next to Justin who seems to appear out of thin air. She looks and blurts out "I like you Justin, I mean I love you!". Me and scooter stare at each other waiting for what's going to happen next. Her face starts to turn bright red as Justin just gets up and walks up stairs.


End file.
